1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a leakage detector and, in particular, to a device that measures the sealing property of a compressor after its assembly.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a conventional leakage detector for compressors includes a water tank 8. Ten vehicle air conditioning compressors 9 are disposed at the bottom of the water tank 8. Each of the compressors 9 is pressurized. The water tank 8 is then filled with water to test the compressors 9. The water tank 8 has an observing window 80. After the compressors 9 are under the pressure in the water tank 8, one can observe the sealing property of them via the observing window 80. If the sealing of a compressor 9 is not good, bubbles are likely produced. This determines whether each of the compressors 9 in the water tank 8 passes the leakage test.
However, the above-mentioned compressor leakage detector has the following problems:
1. Even though the water tank 8 has sufficient space to accommodate several compressors 9 at a time and the compressors 8 are tested at the same time, the tester simply uses naked eyes to observe whether any bubble is produced. If the bubbles from a compressor 9 are not obvious and not continuously produced, the tester may not be able to detect them. This can be a blind spot in the quality check of compressors 9.
2. If the bubbles produced due to air leakage from a compressor 9 are so tiny that the tester cannot identify them by naked eyes, such compressors 9 are likely considered as good. This is another blind spot.
3. When the tester observes the compressors 9 via the observing window 80, the observing window 80 is likely to become foggy. Besides, watermarks and dirty residues also influence observations.
4. The compressors 9 are pumped with pressurized gas before being put into the water tank 8. If a compressor 9 is not completely locked, it may explode during the pressuring process. In this case, its parts would fly all over the place to hurt people and damage other objects. It is thus potentially dangerous.
The conventional compressor leakage detector requires human observations. It is not only time-consuming, but also lacks accuracy. This renders leakage tests of compressors 9 very inefficient. It also has the potential danger that parts of the compressor may explode after it is pressurized.